


猫，烟，录像带

by Hagulovelove



Category: UNINE, 青春有你
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagulovelove/pseuds/Hagulovelove





	猫，烟，录像带

* 受寺山修司影响的一篇PWP速写，灵感来自诗歌《鹅妈妈童谣风》《对于少年时代的我来说，睡美人为什么那么美丽是个谜》，末尾短诗是《少女埃尔莎》。

[ 夏雨何 ] 猫，烟，录像带（PWP）

从我的录像带中逃出了一只猫，不知所踪。

“你怎么又在摆弄DV啊。”何昶希进屋，狭窄的一居室充斥着烟味。DV机的指示灯红一阵绿一阵，夏瀚宇把取景框合上又掰开，转过来对着他。优雅的颈部，喉结，烟雾一样的灰色眼珠。他金绿的头发渐渐长起来，垂在脖子后面。

何昶希没什么表情地瞪镜头一眼，不做声地打开电灯，故意把拖鞋弄出声响。也许谈不上瞪，夏瀚宇想，眉宇间到鼻梁锋利得是像刀削，眼底却是绵软的无辜。

“今天……想起了一首忘记的歌的调子，以前有一次洗澡的时候哼的。”夏瀚宇说。

“是吗。”何昶希在他面前，背对着他，开始把西服脱下来。

那件衣服是他们在一家古着店里淘的，罩在何昶希肩膀上宽得像是偷开了爸爸的衣柜。可何昶希就像小孩子那样欢天喜地穿起来，里面还套着黑色T恤，在夏瀚宇面前伸着胳膊转一个圈。买下吧，瀚宇。他过来拉夏瀚宇的手，十根手指一起捏夏瀚宇手背的骨节，并不算贵的价签就坠在领子边上。像个哑掉的风铃。夏瀚宇想。

“嗯，但是哼完又忘记了。”

何昶希伸了下舌头。他已经脱去西装和长裤，从冰箱里抽出一瓶苏打，溢出来的水珠顺着喉结噼嘙噼嘙掉在胸口，滚到T恤下两条苍白痩直的腿上。夏瀚宇镜头下移，何昶希却已经丢了塑料瓶，蹬掉滑到脚底的短袜。

地面上突兀地出现了一只无花果。何昶希目不斜视，一脚就踩上去，发出“哎呀”一声。

像个荒诞剧。夏瀚宇回想，兴许是他们上一次在小桌做爱，他把何昶希扑在桌上饿狼似地乱吻乱缠。何昶希胳膊肘硌着桌面使不住力，情动里扯散过塑料袋……但夏瀚宇更不明白那天何昶希为什么提着一袋无花果回来。

那只脚小心翼翼抬起来一点——熟透的无花果被压得软烂，漏出里面淡红的碎果肉和汁液。“怎么掉在这里啊。”何昶希抱怨，食指拣起这桩惨案，揪起扔在一边的夏瀚宇脏T恤。  
“喂，那是我衣服！”他嚷起来。  
“我知道呀，”何昶希眯起眼睛笑得理所当然，往地上擦两下，“反正，反正也是要洗的呀。”然后他转过身，拎着那件衣服一起进浴室，只用前脚掌洁净的五个脚趾撑着地，足弓里还黏着果肉的红。

夏瀚宇在床边把顶灯“啪”又关掉。

何昶希在家永远裸足行走。屋内很暗，只有浴室毛玻璃和右面的窗帘缝漏着点苍白的日光。夏瀚宇听着水流哗哗的声音开启直到终止，还有啪嗒啪嗒踩水的两声响动，让人想起白得发亮的……“下水口又堵了？”夏瀚宇提高嗓门喊。

“嗯……好像是。”何昶希声音模模糊糊，语调倒是上扬的。夏瀚宇猜他这会儿说不定在对着镜子孤芳自赏。就在这时门开了，DV虚焦对焦，何昶希袒露的身体在里面晃成一团瘦条条的白雾。

夏瀚宇还记得他捡来何昶希的时候。按理说何昶希光鲜，温柔，骄傲，没一点像是他能捡来的样子。那是滴滴答答下着雨的四月底的夜晚，电影院夜场里播成人片，夏瀚宇看到一半就开始犯困，情色场景糟糕的镜头语言直叫他皱眉。全裸，见鬼，全裸是最破坏情欲的东西。夏瀚宇心里窝火，嘟囔了一句还不如我拍。

“你也会拍电影呀？”这时隔壁座有个声音说。

夏瀚宇瞥一眼那人的脸，只隐约看到他的侧面和头发。何昶希的皮肤异常白，电影的光线照在他脸上，有一种透明的艳丽。

“还能比这更烂？”夏瀚宇刻薄地评价，听到何昶希小声地笑出来。

影院里根本就没几个人，后排接吻的痴缠声都快压不住。夏瀚宇想这破电影干脆也别看，撑住座位准备起身，何昶希却忽然把脸凑过来。  
“可是……嗯……我感觉还蛮好的。”他说。夏瀚宇迟疑地望去一眼。何昶希看他不走了，又指着荧幕说，“你看，她把自己完全坦白给他看了。”

他的双脚晃呀晃呀，伶俐的眼睛一眨一眨。何昶希的表情让人觉得他确实很喜欢看电影。夏瀚宇脑海里蓦地想到一段《茶花女》直白的情色描写——“她顺从了。她把衣服脱掉了。”在那一瞬间，潮湿的破旧影院，叫人昏昏欲睡的成人电影，连同何昶希，全都显得高级起来。

夏瀚宇心怦怦跳。他调整姿势往座椅里磨蹭瘫进去，头有意无意往何昶希肩膀上靠，“有没有人说你长得很像外国人？”  
“嗯，有呀。”何昶希若无其事地回答，“大家都说我长得像混血。”  
“你自己不觉得？”  
“不是觉不觉得，”何昶希笑了，“是有混一点吧，俄罗斯。八分之一，就一点点。”

噢。夏瀚宇说，“怪不得……”

于是他们又继续一起看那部电影，何昶希看得很认真，还时不时和他讨论两句剧情。“我觉得那个女人爱上那个男人了。”他说。  
夏瀚宇并不认同，“也可能只是导演玩弄的一种手法。比如这个女人其实是在骗他，那些身世都是编的之类的。”  
何昶希显然不满意，兀自有条有理地分析道，“不会，你看她把丝巾留下，却把他的打火机带走了……”

何昶希说话的声音忽远又忽近，呼吸就从上方喷在他耳边，又随着背景音乐小声地哼出歌来。然后夏瀚宇什么也看不进去了，满脑子只剩下唇舌间的事，同何昶希交谈，唱歌，或假想和他接吻……何昶希那两片翘起的薄唇，是否都这样轻巧又暧昧？他已经开始怀疑何昶希在电影方面有比他更高的造诣，可又辨别不出何昶希是否在嘲弄他。

毕竟那时散了场，何昶希走在他后面用点力气捏他肩，还要义正辞严地讲：“我说的吧，我就说那个女人爱上他了。”

色相令人乱。

何昶希没带伞，他在影院门口的屋檐下踌躇了一会儿，迈步就要往外走。夏瀚宇手快去拉他手腕，把人扯回来。五指悄悄贪心地攥紧，然后赶紧扔开。光滑细腻的肌肤触感让他有些心虚，骂道，“这么喜欢淋雨啊？”

何昶希一动不动地看着他，一时有些过分的乖顺。夏瀚宇本来觉得这种漂亮远观已经足够，连抓他的手都觉得是亵渎，还是没忍住问，“你是学生？”

“嗯。”他食指上的戒指闪了一下，“你怎么看出来的？”  
“话多的大部分都是学生。”

结果何昶希下一句就说，“那，你问这个……是要请我拍电影，还是想追我？”

夏瀚宇哑然。他说的那么自然，那么无所谓，那么促狭。夏瀚宇也不知道该看何昶希左眼睛还是右眼睛，他们距离太近了，近得像在雨中对折的餐巾纸，湿嗒嗒地揉成一团，而他手忙脚乱，撕解不开。何昶希眼睛又眯起来，他说，说……

“嗯，或者……是在等我追你呀？”

何昶希问得很轻，突然就缠住他的脖子，嘴贴上他的嘴唇。夏瀚宇本以为何昶希的吻落下来应该是花，湿漉漉的，一种绒软的慢动作。结果却像是无花果啪嗒啪嗒地砸下来，重重的，乱七八糟，落在他的眼皮上，脸上，脖子上。

他冒着雨拽他回家，笨拙地剥他衣服，把他咯咯地笑的脸淹在性爱后似倦透的面容里。何昶希是成了他电影的主角，第一部作品就是情色的，就一个机位还搁在窗台上，全程虚焦，拍得比最烂的A片还要烂。

后来夏瀚宇才发现何昶希根本不懂电影，对着什么样的烂片都能饶有兴致地看上一会儿，播到字幕，才木讷讷转过脸来问，“瀚宇，这拍的是讲什么呀……我怎么看不懂啊。”

他觉得受骗，但人却赶不走了，何昶希就赖在了夏瀚宇这个一居室里，变成整个房间的一部分，变成录像带的一部分。

夏瀚宇掐了烟，一只膝盖也跪上床，捏住何昶希脚踝。足底被翻了过来，这下是干干净净的。他忍不住在踩过无花果的地方挠了一下。何昶希整个人从水里洗出来，往他怀里缩，“哈哈哈，好痒！瀚宇！别闹啦。”  
“刚刚，挺漂亮的。”夏瀚宇闷闷地说。  
“踩烂掉的无花果也漂亮呀？”何昶希抬起眼来问他，眼神好学又认真。夏瀚宇嗯了一声，镜头贴着何昶希的腿，腿间蹭在被子的阴影里，也是淡红色的。

而何昶希显然还沉浸思索里，“我知道了，我知道！那你可以……拍一部关于无花果的电影！”

他刚躺下，空调室外机的声音卷着他们。夏瀚宇嫌吵，堵住他的嘴吻他，吻到何昶希要喘气为止。吻到一半他留意到枕头上黏了一根浅色的细线。“这有你一根白头发。”夏瀚宇把那根头发捏起来，像是把窗帘缝捏在了手里。

“金色。”何昶希一听就纠正道，“这个叫青金色。”  
外面的阳光好像忽然强烈起来，刺得人眼前一阵阵发绿毛光斑。“哦，那绿色的。”夏瀚宇说。他靠到床头，又觉得这头发像断线风筝，不晓得会不会直飞天国。  
“金色！”何昶希已经吵起来。

他倚着我肩。夏瀚宇横在背后搂着的手忽而紧了一下。头发丝是被禁锢的情欲的印记，而DV这会儿正戳着何昶希的后腰窝，像第一次见面那天何昶希踩过的水洼。夏瀚宇丢掉头发，手指在上面按了按，就这么在何昶希光裸的皮肤上弹起钢琴……这时候腰窝不行，要更有肉的地方，侧腰凹下去那一条是软的，饱满的腿根，有弹性的臀瓣……夏瀚宇钢琴弹得专注又虔诚，何昶希终于开始嫌痒，“你干嘛。”

琴声戛然而止。他的钢琴咬了一会儿指甲，又翻过来撑在他身上，“我认真的，夏，你拍点什么吧，有这样的才能应该让别人知道。”

“你上次那个戒指呢？”夏瀚宇看着他手指。  
“嗯？”  
“就是……很大很闪的，很多钻的那个。”  
“噢。”何昶希不以为然地说，“那是假的呀，不值钱的。”又很快反应过来笑，“夏瀚宇，不要转移话题。”

夏瀚宇一手还举着DV。何昶希手掌迎面盖上来，像一只大猫一样做势要挠他。

夏瀚宇只有在何昶希掐他后脖颈的时候才会道歉，从来不说真拿你没办法那样哄人的话。与何昶希的僵持多数时候都是何昶希先翻脸，反正何昶希稍有不如意就马上撅起嘴——

这种任性地耸起鼻尖、鼓腮帮子勉强算是他的坏习惯，不过在夏瀚宇看来，却是有点可爱的样子。夏瀚宇甚至喜欢被他使劲瞪着，炯炯有神，里面只映照出他一个人。

他掐着腰翻身又把何昶希压在下面。“今天先拍你。”

手指探进沦陷的入口，熟悉的敏感点依旧不落差池，防线却更低了，正迎上索求无度的放肆。何昶希抬起腰迎合，这时候才唔唔哼哼地又说润滑剂忘买了，怎么办，套也忘买了……弹吉他有茧的手指先不容分说握住了他。

“你没把自己忘在外面就行。”夏瀚宇像拨弦那样扫刮几下，那里一碰就往外冒出黏软的清液，“等一会用精液润滑……”他又啧了一声，语气平实得好像就事论事，“还没射都这么湿了。”

哼嗯……何昶希整个人都软得不像样，刘海凌乱地蓬松散着，像剪子那样大张开腿夹住他。“……我们这样，算不算白日宣淫啊。”

尘埃在窗帘缝射入的光线中滚动。何昶希分明是一丝不挂地躺着，可为什么何昶希的酮体却会让他的情欲也赤裸？夏瀚宇明确地感到何昶希那种惯有的、似有似无引诱的表情。镜头里的人淡笑着，眼睛眨也不眨——

就好像那天何昶希去参加舞会，“去跳舞就是要穿得帅帅气气，这些衣服才不吸引人。”他把衣柜门全都拉开，站在里面回头。夏瀚宇很多次表示让他不要撒娇，何昶希就只是用亮晶晶的笑眼瞧着他看。“夏，”他提议道，“我们去逛街好不好？给你也买两件衣服。”

夏瀚宇心说，是你想买衣服为什么要带上我，帅帅气气又是个什么形容词。可他还是会在何昶希从试衣间里出来，衬衫袖子里还漏着两条纤细小臂的时候来一句，“嗯，你最帅。”

那晚舞会前何昶希带他迷了路，正好碰上说是何昶希老同学的嘉羿，和嘉羿现在的同事陈宥维。陈宥维很温柔地逾矩表示何昶希心里藏事，何昶希眼睛就眨两下。

不是那样。夏瀚宇压下不爽。何昶希不是那样，他总会明确地回答是或不是，想或不想。日常是，做爱也是。做爱也是日常的一部分。

就像现在，张开疲乏的胳臂来拥抱他，又无力地垂落到床上。扣紧床单的指尖，被体内打着圈的挑逗折腾泛红的躯体，他的钢琴在床上融化，一声声喊瀚宇，瀚宇，给我。

视线放肆地掠过何昶希挺立的一切，胸口的红，下身的红，夏瀚宇掐着他的腿根将他圆规似的两条腿折起，手抽出来，取景框里是湿漉漉的、一张一合的嘴。全都是淡红的无花果，原来花是开在了里面。

“好漂亮。”

他挺进去，像所有A片那样词汇匮乏地重复说漂亮，你看，何昶希，你自己看看。何昶希羞得要挡住他勾人的眼睛，被夏瀚宇按住，那里面盛满情欲饱胀的一汪水。可是今天他舌头伸得很勤快，舔得夏瀚宇嘴唇发麻。占了点上风眼里的占有欲就凶起来，要夏瀚宇摸他，操他，不能光拍不操。“你拍了就要对我负责。”他是这样说的，负责的方式就是让他再痉挛得狠一些。到底是谁在取悦谁？性事的掌控权说不好在谁手上，或许何昶希就只是一盘录像带，或许夏瀚宇就只是一个镜头，可他们交合的时候至少是活生生的。

管它呢。夏瀚宇想，反正我不管。

这天之前不久，何昶希有一天突然叫他别拍了，那时候还正混穿着他的衬衣，扣子就只系最上面那个，下面从胸口到平坦的小腹到更隐秘的部位一览无余，导致那一个扣子的禁欲比不穿还放荡。夏瀚宇的DV正放大对着扣眼——

“你能不能把这东西放下？”何昶希冷冰冰的。

夏瀚宇一开始没当真，笑着去拉人小臂，“哎，之前你不都挺愿意的，你也知道我喜欢……”

“可我今天不喜欢。”那只胳膊落了空。何昶希打断他的话，往床上一躺身子就背过去，重复道，“我今天不喜欢。”

何昶希把小腿蹭进被褥，兴许是空调又让他的脚背有些冷。夏瀚宇的衬衫被何昶希揉得皱巴巴的，这之间最要命的部分却毫无防备地暴露在夏瀚宇镜头里。

“你说喜欢拍我，”他小声说，“你是喜欢拍，还是喜欢我？”

什么鬼问题。喜欢拍你当然是喜欢拍……你啊。夏瀚宇心里顿了顿，又想幸好幸好，没直接就这样说出来。何昶希个性倔强，夏瀚宇觉得他那是虚张声势，故意那么问。

“你生气了？”夏瀚宇伸手想把他拨过来，没想到何昶希柔软的身体绷得紧紧的，都是抵抗。他又好气又好笑，“当然是喜欢你啊。我不喜欢你我为什么要拍你？”  
何昶希铁了心就是不肯理他的样子，夏瀚宇干脆给盖上预览屏，“好好好，我不拍了，我今天不拍行不行？”

他把DV往床头柜上放，又回过去扒何昶希的肩膀，还是扒不动。“怎么还、还生气啊！”夏瀚宇不知道该怎么哄，反而故作出凶狠的样子，自己也觉得心有点虚。可也不敢用力太狠，只好扶着何昶希肩膀，越过他去俯身瞄他的表情。

何昶希睫毛颤动，蓦地张开眼睛了，正面注视着他，里面全都是裹挟的笑意。

好啊，骗子。夏瀚宇来不及骂，何昶希先捏着他脖子咬上来。不知怎么蹭着蹭着就翻身翻到他上面，舌头热烈地在口腔里湿搅，手指却还不安分地往床头柜上伸。

“你想干嘛？”夏瀚宇被吻着吻着忽然察觉不对，就见何昶希正夺了DV机高高举起，得意洋洋地在他面前晃了晃，一个投掷就扔——

稳稳扔在了那面沙发的一团纠缠在一起的衣服里。夏瀚宇差点气都不喘了。

“你干嘛，我还能弄坏你DV不成？”何昶希挑他一眼，又高高兴兴扑上来，吻里全都是抑制不住的笑声。那天何昶希主动得他都要招架不住，把夏瀚宇摁在床上自己扭，扭成一条不摇摆就不能保持平衡的白蛇，仿佛呻吟声一停，他就要瘫倒了，说你得看着我呀，你得喜欢我。

可这些都没录下来，夏瀚宇郁闷得在酒吧喝了半夜的酒，收到一张漂亮男人往他裤腰里塞的卡片，单名写着一个栎。

“你懂什么！”隔壁座发起酒疯，“并非真正睡着的女人，而是装作睡着的女人。不是人偶，只是化身人偶，喜欢恶作剧的女人。没有、没有人抵抗得了这样的女人。”

就在这时何昶希出现在门边，把伞往地上一丢，“啊哈哈，被我抓到啦。”  
“你来干嘛？”夏瀚宇看他似乎还画过妆，昏暗酒吧里唇线暧昧得让人心惊肉跳。  
“嗯……下雨了。”他回答得牛头不对马嘴，瞳孔分明还有稚气，举止却颇为大胆，走来路上还和那个叫栎的人眼神招呼，就这么上前直接跨到夏瀚宇大腿上舌吻，手指偷偷挑开他下面的皮带扣。

该死。夏瀚宇想，漂亮还强硬的男人。

那天夜里何昶希主动拿起了DV，说要好好录下夏瀚宇同他做爱时的表情。“我知道的呀，”何昶希居高临下的把自己往下坐，哼出一声，“只有被录下的爱，才能成为回忆。”

手淫惯犯。没有花的花瓶。被无花果汁液弄脏的一封信。所有的一切都沉沦在烟雾缭绕里，他只会按着他的双腿往两边分开，再一遍遍地求证，手指冰冷的何昶希，眼睛里为何却总敛着包容的光。录像的世界是不会遭遇任何背叛的啊，包括脑海的回忆在内。

夏瀚宇忽然从何昶希身体里拔出去，镜头混乱不堪，再清晰时两三个无花果捏烂了在何昶希胸口。他胀硬的顶端抵着刚被捣入过的地方。那可怜的、流淌下来的几滴汁液，在何昶希的皮肤上，连它们都不知为何变得潋滟。

他总是被那份艳丽所迷惑。他的失望与爱慕，何昶希未必是他想象的那种高级，也未必如他期待的那样聪明。他甚至时常觉得气氛不对，像是他被何昶希强上，可下体实实在在地嵌在这人身体里面。

他还记得睡相不雅的何昶希，被子夹在两腿之间，上面只抱着一个角。在那无辜的睡脸面前，夏瀚宇总要拿出DV，屏住呼吸靠近，录下何昶希呼出的透明空气。喂。他上去拍拍他的脸。何昶希轻哼一声，软软垂下的手指无意识地揪了揪薄被，可是被夏瀚宇的膝盖压住了。于是那条软塌塌的胳膊抬起来，覆在头顶，脑袋就往交叠的胳膊里面缩进去。

“何昶希，”夏瀚宇看他可爱的模样，忍不住笑出虎牙，“喂，你醒不醒啊。”

何昶希还睡着，有点微弱的恼火，轻轻在枕头上拍了拍。

“你不醒，我要进来了。”

他按着何昶希的胯骨，缓缓地往里挤。何昶希迷蒙地睁开眼，从眼睫毛的阴影里面露出一抹细微的目光，呻吟声却先漏出来。没睡醒的何昶希的嘴是最听话的，比任何时候都乖顺地任他动作和亲吻着。

他大概是个糟糕的情人，在性爱的时候没完没了地走神想起从前。他转一圈又回到这个一居室的房间，放荡的颈部，有齿痕的喉结，烟雾一样的灰色眼珠。何昶希金绿的头发被汗水浸透了，乱糟糟地蜷在额头和脖子侧面。

那些之前不曾听到的细微短促的声音早都放大，交合处黏稠的声响濡湿得让他们发疯。抽离开时的穴口外翻着深红的软肉，白沫也被牵连。“夏，啊啊……夏。”何昶希餍足的喘息里终于带上哽咽，腿倒是摊开得更平，让拍着，只是把夏瀚宇后脑的头发也揪得乱七八糟。

“再高一些……哼嗯……”他扯着夏瀚宇，仰着脆弱的脖颈想把自己送得更高，他被快感吞噬，胸口湿淋淋着软烂残留的果肉，表情从做作的美丽，逐渐转向自然的扭曲。

“别动。”夏瀚宇将人摁住。那个声音那么沉，深渊最底下传上来的陌生回声。连他自己都愣了一下，“别扯我头发。”

何昶希里面又把他夹紧了。

夏瀚宇把何昶希往被子上捞一点，画面是最直白的进出，沉闷的没有词的哑剧，情欲最饱满的高潮。他突然将窗帘扯开，刺眼的白日放肆地涌入，苍白光线让DV过曝，泥泞的床，堆叠的棉被，何昶希整个人倒抬着，溢出来的浊液就顺着股缝往下湿亮亮地淌。夏瀚宇呼吸困难，痴迷又虔诚地看着他，“何昶希，”他又喊，“希希。”

“喊、喊我干嘛……”  
“就是想喊你了。”

那些说不喜欢你撒娇的话全部都是谎言。是因为太喜欢，太被那样的你拿捏，因此莫名地憎恨起自己。

何昶希就笑了，在带着哭腔的呻吟里他竟然还能抽出空来笑。“我知道呀。”他以一贯的风情说，“我知道你爱上我了。”

啊，是啊。夏瀚宇真想吻他，就这么把滚烫的灵魂狠狠灌在那白皙的身体里。我用谎言的姿势同你做爱，而你绝不装作一无所知。何昶希汗淋淋瘫软在床上，慵懒地伸长手臂，如果只看着他的眼睛，又会看漏他全身。我可以再也不听鲁宾斯坦弹奏肖邦的夜曲。我再也不吹会忘记调子的口哨和歌。告诉我怎么样才能将你独占啊，用烟来换，用情歌来换。

他的天国。

“你怎么还在拍，要拍到什么时候……”何昶希问，笑声和呼吸一样轻，疲软的小腿在空中晃了晃，“我们什么时候结束呀……”

“马上，就结束了。”夏瀚宇射完还埋在他里面，俯下身贴近他，肌肤的触感有点黏。何昶希闭了闭眼，湿漉漉的睫毛又怠倦地睁开，瞳孔里映照着苍白的日光。然后阴影覆上来，呼吸喷吐在他脖颈一侧的动脉。最后一个特写放大。何昶希清透的眼睛倒映举着DV的夏瀚宇自己。

“咔嚓。”画面就在这里定格。

倒放。

夏瀚宇从何昶希身上直起身来远离他，何昶希原本放开的揪紧的手，像是在空中无助地抓了一下。他眼角带着媚意的红，笑意敛去，湿漉漉的睫毛，看起来竟像是要哭。

定格。播放。

何昶希问，“我们什么时候结束呀……”

倒回。定格。再播放。

“我们什么时候……”

左手抚慰的部位射出白浊，然而根本没有能包容它们的部分，就那样带着淫糜的腥味残留在手掌。夏瀚宇捂住眼睛，眼泪从颤抖的指缝间滚下来。

有一个被遗忘的男人，为了给猫买葡萄酒，抽烟把自己抽醉了。在他的房间里，写着日期的录像带散了一地。

空荡荡的地板。落灰的塑料袋。没有堆叠棉被的床。屏幕里白花花的，猫一样的美人眼尾红色素沉淀。

他放下DV机，在独自一人的房间里掩面哭泣。

————————————

“我的猫  
是用烟做出来的

所以它  
时而在我的床上  
消失不见”

END


End file.
